The New Next Door Neighbor
by ab28405
Summary: This story is a VB fic its about when Bulma and Yamach breaks up and just when they break Vegeta moves next door to C.C. Bulma starts to take a likeing in Vegeta but Vegeta don't like anybody period. While Bulma moves on Yamach just won't take no for an
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z, so don't try to sue me because all you're going to get is a broke down computer.  
  
The Next Door Neighbor  
  
Bulma was having a fucked up day everything was going the opposite for her but the main topic on her mind was to burn everything that reminded her of Yamach.  
  
"That mother fucking bastard son of a bitch is going to pay dearly for what he's done. If only I was stronger."  
  
Yup, Yamach the jackass had cheated on Bulma for the third time. This is how she found out. Bulma was just going to lunch after that meeting she had attended for two fucking hours. For one thing it was bored as hell and then she was getting a migraine and she was getting hungry. She was going to stop by her office to get her purse to go home and take the rest of the day off. What she didn't know was Yamcha was going to surprise her because he thought she had been working to hard and he wanted to take her out to a nice beach picnic with just the two of them. When Yamcha had gotten there he was a little early, cause Bulma was still in that damn meeting. When Yamcha went to the desk he saw a nice double D breasted long haired blonde young woman about his age. He was dumbstruck how hot and how big her boobies were for a girl her age and thought her back must hurt sometime. So now he forgot why he even came here. Then he went over to "Try" to flirt with her and he knew damn well he was going to have her wrap around his little finger in five minutes flat. The blonde saw Yamcha and thought how a hottie he was. (Yeah right) She soon found out that were actually Bulma's boyfriend and she soon wish that she was the rich spoiled little bitch. While she was thinking Yamcha was calling her name waving his hand in her face to get her attention she finally woke up out of her daze and was looking at Yamcha blushing trying to cover.  
  
"Um, hello Yamcha how are you doing today? Are you waiting for Bulma?  
  
"Bluma? Oh yeah! I almost forgot, yeah I'm going to go up there to take her out for lunch."  
  
"I bet that sounds nice. Hey how do you know my name?"  
  
"Well your name tag spells "Rolanda," that is your name right?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I always forget about that. "Said Rolanda laughing while her breasts were jiggling.  
  
"Well how do you know my name I only seen you this one time and I'm sure I would of remember you if I saw you a again." Said Yamcha  
  
"Bulma always talks about she thinks you are a really good boyfriend."  
  
"Really!" Anyway where is Bulma is she in her office?  
  
"No she is still in a meeting she should be out in about 30mins." "Well I'm going to take my brake see you later."  
  
"Well maybe I should join you if you don't mind?"  
  
"Sure why not I'm lonely anyway." Said Rolanda rather sadly.  
  
"What, a beautiful girl like you I would think that you would have a line block full of guys wanting you." "No, I want a guy who is prince charming and smart, but I either find the one of the two choices or get heart broken." "Well, maybe you'll found that special guy someday." Said Yamach. "Like how Bulma found you." "Yeah, I guess it can be like that." They didn't say anything until after she had eaten her lunch. They were heading back when Yamach ask her if she walk him back to Bulma's office, which see agreed instantly. They went to Bulma's office and had knock on the door, but she wasn't in there, So Yamach walk in and guessed she wasn't back yet. "Well, you have ten minutes left, I think I should get back to work bye." Said Rolanda. "Wait could you stay with me until she comes back." Said Yamach while pulling her hand to welcome her in the door so he could close it. "I don't think that's a good I deal." Said Rolanda "Please." He said as he was giving her his puppy dog look which melted every woman he wanted or had. "I guess its ok." Yamach had closed the door and had waited until she had sat down on the couch and had gotten comfy and relaxed. He had leaned on her she knew what he was doing and had let him do it. He started kissing her and was unbuttoning her blouse and was feeling her breast. She started to moan kind of loud. Bluma was just coming in her office when she heard some noises and saw Yamach on one of her employers. Boy she was mad as hell. Bulma started yelling at Yamach and calling Roland a hoe and Yamach a horny bastard and telling them that they go to hell and burn seven times over. While she was doing this Yamach didn't even get a breath in, because he was too scared. He was about to pee in his pants when he saw Bulma pull out a metal bat swaging it around like she was crazy. She was so upset and mad she was crying. Both of them ran out of the office lighting speed. "Rolanda you bitch ass hoe you are fired and don't even try to found another job cause I guarantee that you I will make you suffer and you will be flipping burgers at Burger King." Said Bulma. Bluma was tired and hurt she knew that Yamach was probably going to cheat on her. Yamach wasn't going to try to talk to her now he would get beat down real bad he was going to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Bulma went home not crying but MAD and she was going to burn every thing that Yamach gave her touch on anything that reminded her of him. (TBC) Was it good, bad? Please give me some good reviews and then I will write more chapters. Peace 


	2. The Morning After

The next door neighbor~ Chapter 2 "The Morning after" By: ab28405 Cindy & Rolanda are my characters Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z, so don't try to sue me because all you're going to get is a broke down computer.  
  
Sorry guys I haven't been updating lately I just been lazy on weekends and busy on the weekdays with school and stuff. Thank you for reviewing on my story and leaving nice comments. I like to specially thank the following: Firion-chan, the Bulma Megami, Ciria, Da Bomb, and the anonymous reviewer. I really like the nice comments you guys gave me I really appreciate it. I didn't think that nobody would read it. Well thanks again I will always put the people's name up every chapter, who review the chapter the before. Well on to the story.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bluma was tired and hurt she knew that Yamach was probably going to cheat on her. Yamach wasn't going to try to talk to her now he would get beat down real bad he was going to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Bulma went home not crying but MAD and she was going to burn every thing that Yamach gave her touch on anything that reminded her of him.  
  
On to chapter 2~"The Morning after"  
  
Bulma woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and a sore throat.  
  
"Damn HIM, now I have a sore throat because of him". "If he comes here this morning or today or here at all trying to craw back to me begging, then he has another thing coming". "Why the hell I'm talking to my self". "Must be Yamcha getting on my last nerves, that dog". "I hope that big fucker does come because if he does I can always curse him out and threaten him with a huge butcher's knife."  
  
Bulma crawled out of bed groggily, getting ready for work (It was about 5:30 a.m. Wednesday) She was so tired but she was going to work anyway to not think about Yamcha and do some work and hire a new secretary, a male one at that. She pulls off her clothes she had worn to work yesterday forgetting to take them off with all her anger and crying see did. Bulma took a nice hot steamy shower to melt her tensed bones.  
  
"I should take a vacation I mean I haven't taken one in like 2 years".  
  
Bulma had gotten out of the shower and started to dry herself off with a towel when she was done she had went to her teeth and started brushing them. Finishing with that she went to her closet to get dress she felt like wearing black, because she was in that black mood. So she picks out a black, silk, skirt set covering her whole body with black leather boots with a silver loop belt. Fixing her hair in a pony tail (Bulma's hair in story is 3 feet long about where her butt is.) Putting little make-up on (which she don't really need any) putting on loop earrings and going down stairs to fix a pot of coffee and some toast and fruit. Her mother was already up for breakfast and was pouring a cup of hot brewing black coffee.  
  
"Good morning dear". Mrs. Briefs chirped, in a really good mood this morning. (Isn't she always?)  
  
"Hey mom". Bulma says not trying to sound depress.  
  
"You don't look to good are you ok?" "Is it that Yamach again, is he cheating on you I told you to dump that jackass". She says with a serious tone.  
  
"Mom I don't feel like talking about it right now, I got to go I'm going to be late for work". Bluma says leaving in a rush with her hot cup of coffee in one hand and her car keys and brief case in another.  
  
"Well, ok bye dear when your ready to talk about I'll be right her when you need me".  
  
"Bye mom, and ok I will, love you". Giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and waving goodbye walking out the door in a rush.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell Bulma that we have a new neighbor, oh will she'll see when she gets home, and I heard it's a good looking young man about Bulma's age, a doctor". "I might go over and give a house warming gift just to see".  
  
Bulma was at to work at record time walking into the building she sited the most degusting site in her eyes position right now.  
  
"Yamcha"  
  
I figured he was going to be here, hey how did he get in anyway?  
  
"Hey babe what's up"?  
  
"That's all you can say is hey babe what's up. Why are you here any way? I thought you would be with Rolanda fucking her all day, what happen she thought you were too small. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha I crack my self up some times." Bulma asks laughing.  
  
"Ok, I deserved that." But you know I only love you, she came on to me, honestly Bulma I would never do that to you, I love you."  
  
"GUARDS" screams Bulma.  
  
"Yes Ms. Briefs". Says one of the two big tall guards take this piece of shit out and put him in the dumpster on the side of the building and make sure he doesn't try to sneak in, I will give both of you a raise if you do the job".  
  
"Yes, Ms. Briefs, and thank you for the raise".  
  
"Sure I'm going to work and please take the trash out". Bluma says while pointing at her now ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Bulma wait, please forgive me, I love you". Yamcha yells trying to sound pathetic enough to let Bulma feel sorry for.  
  
Bulma goes to her office and calls the classifications section of the Comet Newspaper to post an ad for a secretary position for a $40/hr pay men or women at age at least 25 or up to 50 years of age. All Bulma did all day was call clients and made closing deals on equipment different people needed. She didn't see any sign of Yamcha any more that day which means the guards did their job. She went home for dinner hungry and kind of tired. She notices a U-haul truck next door and was going to question her mother when she gets in.  
  
"Hey, mom I'm home". Bulma yells when she enters the house.  
  
"Welcome back honey, could you come in the den, I want you to meet our new neighbors". Her mother yells back.  
  
"That explains the U-haul truck next door". Bulma says to herself.  
  
Bulma walks in the den and sees her mother facing her in a chair while a man about her age with flaming hair and a young girl about 17 with long shiny red hair with there back facing her.  
  
"Bluma come in and have a seat, don't be shy dear and say hello to our guest". Mrs. Briefs says so politely.  
  
TBC~ Please read and review, thanks next chapter will be up soon. ~Peace~[pic] 


	3. Need Some Help

Hi,

Hi devoted fans (fans with guns and cannons) before any of you get too pissed at me I have a couple of reasons of why I haven't updated any of my stories in like a couple of years. One of the reasons 2004 I had found out that I have the age old type two diabetes, and man was I ecstatic (hint at the sarcasm), but seriously I was a little depressed over it. Reason number two, I' am graduating in the summer of 2006 (yeah I know what happened with the 2005 gap?). Well ladies and gents, reason number 3 is that I was just plain lazy. Another reason was that I didn't know if anybody liked the stories I was putting up. Anyway I'm a little bored right now and I' am considering updating or writing more or remodeling all of my stories. So, if any of my nonexistent fans would drop me a holla on the via email or via review thingy just do so when and/or if you have time. It was great chatting with all of you and I do really enjoy every single one of your reviews and I hope to write more, but it all depends on the fans!

Oh and one other thing I hoped all of you had a wonderful Happy Merry New Year Holiday Christmas (heh) I know I did!

Love ya,

ab28405 (contact info is or you can just review and I will get back to you ASAP. Peace


End file.
